Calm Through the Storm
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: Optimus's predecessors have made many mistakes. Megatron has made many mistakes. Both have not realized that their little war was the work of a puppeteer from outside of their world. However, a few new faces in this war might just be the monkey wrench in the works needed to reveal the true masterminds behind the fall of Cybertron? Hope is a strange word in a civil war.
1. A New Home

Author note: This is set in a Prime AU Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A New Home

Waiting for Knockout to finish racing, Breakdown went exploring this 'Alaska' to entertain himself. That's when he picked up a faint distress beacon on his scanners. It might be nothing or it might be something really worthwhile?

So Breakdown went looking after sending a short message to Knockout on where he was headed.

Breakdown had found the pod and dragged it free of the almost frozen tundra. Knockout had just finished up his race and scoffed as he walked up to his mate and partner, "Can you believe what that skinjob did to me?"

Lifting a servo to gently stroke the curve of his sparkmate's cheek, Breakdown soothed, "I'll buff it out when we get back, now please help me with this."

Knockout found the external controls and with a few presses freed the Cybertronian inside from cryo but the door wouldn't open... after a few moments. Knockout sighed, "Breakdown be a dear and rip this fragging thing open!"

The Cybertronian inside would stir from his cryo induced stasis lock with his processor sluggishly struggling to come back online. Once he booted up, he'd give a gasp as he lifted his servos to bang on the lodged door in fear. He cried out, "Stop! Don't! Please don't hurt me!" Golden eyes flashing in panic and fear.

Was he safer in the tube? Or were the voices outside here to actually help him?! He didn't know where he was, or who was trying to free him.

Then the pod door flew open! Breakdown rumbled his engines and Knockout hummed, "Pretty little thing ain't he, not as handsome as me but not bad."

Giving his sparkmate an optic roll, Breakdown turned his attention to the small mech before him and asked, "Where do you think you are kid?"

Oh Primus no! Venture curled in on himself in the tube. However when no attack came, Venture peeked up at them and answered in confusion, "The Institute?"

Knockout sighed and stated, "Breakdown get him out of there before he scratches his paint more." Breakdown gave a soothing rumble of his engine before lifting the younger bot out of the pod with ease and stated, "Welcome to the dirtball kid."

Looking at his servo tips in boredom, Knockout teased, "At least these humans design beautiful cars, we'll need to get you a proper alt mode to blend in."

The dirtball? He gave a small yelp as he was scooped out of the tube and placed on his peds. Once he was steady, Venture stepped away from the two still terrified out of his processor. He was still panicked from the attack on the Institute. He wrapped an arm around himself and questioned weakly, "Dirtball? Humans? Cars? Where am I?"

Knockout explained in scientific terms where they were in reference to Cybertron and stated bluntly, "Welcome to Earth, new bot. I'm Knockout and this is Breakdown. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Welcome to the winning team." Then Knockout answered his com, "Yes, Lord Megatron? An energon signature? Oh of course, we're on it. Oh and we found a new recruit."

Venture blinked at the information. Had he really traveled that far from home when he escaped? Interesting. Venture relaxed upon knowing his location. Wait. Lord Megatron? As in the bot who began the war to bring down the caste system? The bot that lead victory against the old government? Wait, winning team?

Venture questioned,"I do not understand. The war is still continuing here on Earth? Why? Has Megatron not finished his task?" Then he fell silent once more.

He didn't want to ask too many questions. At the Institute, too many questions and you ended up on the slab. Venture held himself again tightly. Knockout and Breakdown wouldn't hurt him, right? After all they did rescue him from his malfunctioning escape pod.

Energon? Energon exists on this planet? How can it be?

The two decepticons shared a look before Knockout sighed, "Poor innocent little sparkling... you've been asleep too long. Things have changed more than we could ever explain. You'll see for yourself when we return to the Nemesis."

Breakdown answered, "The war will continue until one of them, Prime or Lord Megatron, offline. Prime won't give in to Lord Megatron nor will Lord Megatron suffer such a threat to his throne to remain online. You are safe with Knockout and me, but be wary of the others."

Breakdown started leading the way into the forest and towards the energon signature.

Venture looked to the two bigger cybertronians and frowned slightly. He was no sparkling, fresh from his carrier. Though he'd nod for the time being. At the moment. This was the safest situation for him. He'd hesitate for a moment before following Breakdown and Knockout.

Elsewhere, a big jet cybertronian named Stormrunner had already nabbed two large chunks of raw energon from the unclaimed so far energon mine. He had to hope it stayed unclaimed long enough for him to grab a stockpile before the mine was found.

Then he heard heavy footsteps, Stormrunner hissed out, "Scrap... "

Breakdown saw a jet racing out of the cave and took a pot shot. Only for the jet to turn around and shout, "Hey watch where you're aiming that thing! You Deceptacreep!"

Venture was silent most the well though when they came upon the energon mine he was blown away. Earth really did contain energon. The sight of the gun though caused him to flinch and move behind Knockout. He'd watch the jet take off from the cave and shoot an insult back.

This jet bore no faction symbol though. Not Autobot or Decepticon. Interesting. Venture asked, "Deceptacreep?"

Breakdown soothed, "Autobots call us that as an insult usually when they tuck tail and run. Come on we need to survey the mine and report back to Lord Megatron."

Knockout stated, "I think we now know who is our not so little energon thief." He turned and asked, "Not a fan of guns, little one?"

Once the gun was put away, he answered, "No. I'm a scientist, and my name is Venture, not little one."

Moving from behind the two larger bots to walk towards the mine, Venture said, "That would be wise. Taking in stock of the current energon levels would help us better indicate how much is being taken along with how much this location can produce. Curious, I would not expect to find energon on a planet not our own. If the production rate is low then capturing this mine would be a waste of resources. The issue of a thief become null and void when your prize runs out."

Knockout started snickering before saying, "The energon mines here are simply old supply caches that have been left behind. They don't grow. We've been fighting the Autobots for control of the resources here."

As he ventured into the mine Venture answered,"It appears you're right. I do have a lot to catch up on." The sight of the energon crystals was one he'd not seen in some time, yet it looked so familiar, like he had just been working on some yesterday.

Breakdown went into the mine to see what he could find. It would take a few hours. But it was a fairly large mine and it would take a few weeks to fully dig all of the energon crystals.

As they exited the mine, Venture looked to the two larger bots before saying, "Our task is complete and we can return to the base, correct? As I am not connected to this world's global positioning system I am unaware of the best course to return. Will we encounter any more rogue bots on our way back?"

Breakdown chuckled before saying, "There's a data terminal in the medbay as soon as Knockout gets us a ground bridge back to the warship, I'll lead you there."

Knockout commed, "Hey Soundwave, we could use a ground bridge. Lock onto my signal coordinates."

Soon a swirl of green and blue appeared nearby, Breakdown teased, "It's hard to drive to a warship that is always moving, Venture. Come on, time to face the new face of the war."

Venture nodded and he walked through the ground bridge to step through onto the decepticon warship

On the command deck, Megatron stood staring out at the clouds with his arms crossed behind his back. Soundwave tapped silently away at his terminal. A few Vehicon drones were working as silently as possible. The atmosphere of the ship was dark, the panels a dark gray almost black, the lighting was mostly purple with hints of red aside from the softer blues from the terminal screens. Everybot was tense aside from the ex-gladiator Lord.

Even fun loving Breakdown became stiff when he entered the command deck.

Venture wasn't sure what was more uncomfortable, the planet Earth or this warship. If felt cold, oppressive. His audio fins drooped slightly, keeping his optics down most of the walk. This felt like the institute, not a liberation front.

Though when he'd stand before Lord Megatron, he'd be a little star struck. The bot he almost considered a hero stood before him. Though this Megatron, felt off...different. Has he really been asleep too long? What's happened over the years?

Megatron turned and saw the little scientist frame behind the other two. He rumbled out, "When you spoke of a new recruit, I was expecting something different. I am pleasantly surprised." Those once red optics that had shone through the video feeds of the once gladiator's speeches were now tainted with a purple hue... his lips drawn back in a hungry shark like grin.

Breakdown shifted on his peds in a silent promise of intervention if the warlord moved towards the smaller bot.

Knockout stepped forward and into the line of Megatron's gaze to give their report about the mine.

A clear indication of leave the little guy alone...

The moment Lord Megatron set those optics on him, Venture wanted to squirm. The optics were tainted and that grin left him feeling violated a little. This was not the Megatron he believed in. He's different now, changed. The gladiator was dead and the warlord lived. Thankfully Knockout shifted in a way that he was blocked from that hungry gaze.

Megatron managed to look pleased and annoyed at the same time. Then the jet was mentioned and he rumbled out, "A flyer that will not answer any hailing coms and wears no symbol of loyalty to us or those cursed Autobots... Perhaps we are not using the right bait."

He turned and ordered, "Soundwave, send Lazerbeak! I must know more about this bot that has managed to elude us and the Autobots for so long." Soundwave just nodded and the symbiote disengaged from his dock on Soundwave's chest to take off on his mission.

Venture watched as the smaller symbiote detached and flew off on its surveillance mission. For some reason Venture let out a small quiet chuckle. If the flyer wanted to be found, Venture was sure it wouldn't be by a surveillance drone.

As if reading Venture's thoughts, Knockout sighed and stated, "If that big blue pain in the aft wanted to be found he'd already have been knocking on our door."

Breakdown would led Venture out of the command deck and to the medbay. He grumbled, "I had hoped he wouldn't zoom in on you like that, but with Starscream gone rogue there's no bot around here to take the 'punishment'..."

Venture would be immediately relieved to not be under that hungry gaze of Megatron. He'd perk up a bit now that he was around familiar equipment. "That is not the same Lord Megatron. Not at all. When did he change?"

Breakdown answered, "I'm not sure. I all know is I've hated him nearly as much as those damn Autobots after he stole something truly precious from me and my sparkmate, when we tried to escape Cybertron with the other refugees... when the planet went dark."

Venture actually shouted out, "What?!" Feeling a wobble in his knee joints, He questioned, "Cybertron went dark? Homeworld is...dead?" Eventually Venture's frame gave way falling to his knees. His mouth opened and the words were out before he could stop them, "How many of us are there now Breakdown? How much have I truly missed while in cryo?"

Kneeling down next to science bot, Breakdown placed a gentle servo on a shoulder and soothed, "Come on kid, we'll find a way to fix it. Cybertron can never be lost if we hold on to it, in our sparks. There's only a couple thousand of our race left. However, you gotta keep hoping that everbot you care for is out there."

Venture looked up to Breakdown as he spoke. The comforting words didn't settle in right away, he was still overwhelmed with knowing all of this now. He flinched away from the comforting hand, avoiding contact. He wasn't comfortable with physical contact. Nothing against Breakdown.

Knockout added as he walked in, "Just like we keep hoping that there's a little blue and silver racer femme out there waiting for us to find her."

He stood as Knockout entered and mentioned they were looking for this femme racer. Sadness filled his voice as Venture spoke quietly, "So we've scattered to the winds. The fact there are two factions living on this planet can only lead to smaller colonies on other planets. The statistical possibility of finding one specific bot in this vast universe is very unlikely now. We have no idea which groups fled to what planets, before and after the darkening of Cybertron. Even I couldn't predict where I would eventually land."

Knockout answered calmly, "The moment you give up hope in your spark is the moment this war truly destroys you. Statistics and probabilities aside, you lose hope and you lose your will to live. Now come on you wanted to link into the data logs."

Breakdown however went to his sparkmate and yanked Knockout into his arms as he growled out, "Take your own advice, and stop beating yourself up. We will find Dunedrift... no matter where he has hidden her from us."

Venture very much wanted to connect into a data log. It would be the most efficient and accurate way to understand what he's missed. The younger bot tilted his head at this physical display. He did not understand the compulsion for physical contact.

Knockout leaned his helm down on his Sparkmate's chassis before whispering, "It's been so long since she was ripped from my arms, Break..." Breakdown groaned and said, "Look let the kid hook himself to the data feds and then you go street race again. We both know it'll take nearly the entire day for him to process everything even given his large processing power."

Knockout swatted his sparkmate and grumbled, "Oh get out of here you big lug! The drones won't mind that mine without some sort of guidance."

Venture was once again silent as they spoke. Someone had taken this femme bot, Dunedrift from the two of them. He gathered from the conversation that the two of them were sparkmates. Though once the mention of the data feds was brought up, his audio fins perked up again. "Yes, please, I would very much like to connect into the data feds. It'll be quicker and more accurate than your retelling of the history."

Knockout would show Venture how to hook into the the terminal...

As soon as he was shown how to access and hook up to the terminal, he did so quickly and then the information come pouring in. The scientist would gave a gasp, shaking slightly as his high powered processor powered through the information. Eventually coolant began to build up in his optics, only for it to just run down his face.

During the next twenty four hours, Knockout spent it repairing the random injured drones that would stumble into the medbay. Mining accidents, the occasional fight between the drones, at least the work kept his processors off the little mechling who should have been clinging his leg begging for energon treats or a berth time story with her little gold optics so bright with happiness. The loss of his little femme still ate at him deeply.

Venture had no idea it had been a full twenty-four hours since he'd uplinked. He retract his cords and stood up from the terminal. So much data to be sorted, cataloged, and stored. He felt overwhelmed as he slowly returned to the med bay mentally.

Weeping silent tears of coolant, Venture croaked out, "I've missed...so much...and now...I wish I could delete it...but I can't." He found a spot to sit that would not interfere with Knockout's work.

Knockout picked up a clean cleaning rag and came over. For a second he reached out like any carrier would to dry the coolant tears from the young bot's optics but he remembered the way the other had pulled away from contact and just offered the cloth while he stated, "The war has gone on too long but at least you've slept through most of it, and you didn't have to live through it like the rest of us."

The medic wanted so much to comfort the younger bot but he had a feeling the youngster would pull away. He didn't think Venture could afford to leave his and Breakdown's protective care. Knockout teased, "Come now, dry your optics... your finish will never be the same if you leave coolant to stain it."

Venture looked at the cleaning rag and then up to Knockout. He'd give a weak smile and take the cleaning rag, drying his cheeks and optics off. The smaller bot chuckled lightly "I've not experienced this level of emotional expression in a very long time now. Forgive me."

Knockout teased, "If you had ruined your finish then you'd need to apologize. As it stands you've done nothing wrong. Now we need to find you a properly beautiful alt mode that will blend in..."

A properly beautiful alt mode for him? Oh yes, that's right. The human race wasn't ready yet to know that Cybertronians existed. They wouldn't react properly, wanting to destroy what they don't know and fear. Using their automobiles as a camouflage was quite intelligent.

Knockout commed the silent TIC and asked, "Soundwave could I get a ground bridge to Alaska again? Oh drop us off in that Cadillac dealership in Anchorage Alaska... That would be just divine. Thank you, Soundwave, you're the best."

If only they could have seen the way Soundwave rolled his optics, but at least he understood the soldiers needed a chance to blow off some extra charge. He'd dial up a ground bridge in the medbay for Knockout and the new bot…. Venture if he remembered correctly. He would have to search the database for all the information he could find on this new face.

Leading the way through the ground bridge, Knockout looked at his 'charge' and tried to make up his processor. Then he had the perfect idea and he just hoped there was one in stock here. Knockout would lead the way to a sporty two door caddie and say, "This one is perfect for you."

As they once again traversed into the snow, they soon come upon the dealership. And he would admit, Knockout knew how to pick out a very flashy vehicle for him to scan. Though it did fit his size. He activated his scan and copied the vehicle into his database.

Venture questioned, "Why such a highly sought after brand, Knockout? These humans are known for attempting theft on these type of vehicles. Are you not concerned they may attempt to damage you?"

Smirking, Knockout purred out, "Those sweet rims and powerful engine will be able to get you out of trouble as fast as you can get into it. I'll recharge a bit easier knowing you can escape just about anything now." He transformed to his alt mode... a beautiful Aston Martin. Then he stated, "Now I have a race to win, here's my com channel if you need anything... take some time exploring to help you wrap your mind around everything you've learned. I know taking time to just spin my wheels helps me."

With that Knockout pinged the channel info to Venture in a tiny data packet before he sped off.

Venture opened the file and installed the com connection, though let Knockout go to worry about his race. Venture took a small breath before initiating his transform sequence. And just like that he was on four wheels. This form was different for sure, lower center of gravity and vision. He'd give his systems a check, engine, lights, brakes, etc.

Then he drove off. He had read about an unusual anomaly that occurs up in this climate. A visual spectacle that even humans would be mesmerized by. The Cadillac drove up into the wooded mountains, and shifted to his bipedal form when his wheels couldn't take him any further.

Eventually though, he found a small enough clearing and the sight that filled the sky made him gasp. His optics took in the sight of the beautiful colors that almost seemed to dance upon the winds. He eventually sat down in the snow, watching the colors. It also gave him time to think upon everything.

The jet had been out for a flight when he spotted the cute green mech from yesterday...

He had noted the lack of faction marks so he skimmed the trees before cutting his engine and transforming mid flight.

Landing on his peds with a soft thump, Stormrunner recited softly as he approached the mech, "There is a flower of climate rare, that never bloomed for me, I searched the wood, I searched the moor, I robbed the emerald sea. Alone upon an icy coast, by Arctic's hem it grows, Its beauty is intoxicant, to those who brave the snows. But when the Bear shines clear and high I dream of Polar night. Wherein this wondrous flower blooms, in sheaves of rainbow light."

Stormrunner smiled as he settled in to sit down just far enough away to make the smaller mech not feel threatened but still close enough to be friendly. An old warrior caste trick, when you are meeting a warrior for the first time, keep your distance but not too far away or they start to wonder what your plotting. Fly casual as it were.

Venture's thoughts would be caught off guard by the sudden voice. He'd shift his optics from the Aurora and to the bot that had recited poetry to him. It's the jet from before. The one who took from the energon mine. A rogue bot.

Giving a soft smile at the words, Venture guessed, "The writer must have been inspired by the sight of this Aurora."

Smiling softly in response, Stormrunner purred out, " What brings a sweet little mech like you to my neck of the woods?"

Tilting his helm, Venture asked, "Am I trespassing? Forgive me, I thought this would be a secluded enough spot to think. Forgive me for my trespassing." Venture scrambled to his peds to leave since he was not one for trespassing. Even if the war made such laws null and void.

Stormrunner soothed, "You are not trespassing. My base is within flight distance..." He leaned back as he stated, "There are few things as beautiful as the northern lights. I often get lost in their beauty even when flying."

He turned an easy smile back in the other mech's direction before asking, "But I ask again what brings you out here, with such a look of sparkache on your face plates?" Shifting his arms to rest on his knees, Stormrunner focused on the other mech, not realizing his nearly erased elite guard wing detail on his shoulder was just barely visible in the pale moonlight.

Venture was relieved to know he was not trespassing. He sat back down before saying, "I've just arrived on this planet. Yesterday I learned of everything that has happened during my time of cryo stasis. The death of our planet. The scattering of our race. The rise of a liberator turned warlord." He frowned as his audio fins drooped and he whispered out, "I'm...alone."

Stormrunner stated, "The war has changed many of us. I two, am alone. However, my solitude is by choice. It's hard to side with those who would let the lower castes starve and even harder to side with those who would only see me for what I once was."

His optics caught the almost removed elite guard symbol on the other's plating. Venture asked, "You speak of the Autobots and Decepticons, correct? I was found by two of the latter group, though I don't believe in what they fight for now...Megatron's vision is different from what he once spoke of now. And as for what you once we're, does it matter now?"

Stormrunner answered, "To me, it is the past that I refuse to return to but to others... an excuse to attack. Or a reason to hate me. There is few places I could seek company and be free." He gave a deep rumble of his engines before saying, "If Primus did not wish for us to think for ourselves he would not have graced us with processors... although I have found very few who actually use them. Just spitting back what their commanding officers tell them like they are little more than parrots."

Venture actually laughed lightly at that, a small smile on his face. "Is that how you see them...the opposing sides in this war?"

Smirking, Stormrunner answered, "Chirp chirp chirp... both sides have blurred the story. I watched my carrier struggle to get enough energon for us both while growing up. I remember some dumb Autobot private charging into Decepticon fire just because our Commander told him to charge... I remember an old friend leveling a cannon at me because his Decepticon officer told him to shoot. Soldiers are expected to repeat after their COs... and there are very few civilians left in this civil war of ours."

He chuckled and teased, "You came out here to get your mind off the war... not discuss it further, did you not? It feels a shame to speak of such darkness when lights dance across the sky in such joy."

The smile never left his face as Venture replied, "Yes, you are right. The skies are beautiful up in this arctic land. I had learned of this yesterday and it intrigued me. This planet, Earth. It's truly fascinating. I've still more to learn, though I've decided that if this to be my new home I need to learn as much as I can about it still."

Stormrunner's engines gave that gentle rumble... a sound of affection or even gentle humor. He stated, "If you think the view from here is nice, you should try the view from my base's front step. The higher elevation makes it seem like you could just reach out and trail your digit tips through them... although logically I know I can't, I still like the poetic idea of being able to reach out and touch such beauty that once gone will never be perfectly matched again."

He laughed and jibed at himself, "My carrier would swat me for being so silly, he'd say Stormrunner get your processor focused on what you were made as and leave the thinking to that useless Sire of yours."

Venture stated bluntly, "I enjoy that your processor isn't overtaken by the typical process your previous caste system stereotyped you as, Stormrunner. Knowledge is what turns the tides in every situation. I...I'd like to see that, the view from your place. To as the humans say 'touch the stars' would be a visual spectacular...but Knockout is racing in town."

Stormrunner laughed and stated, "I am aware the Decepticon medic is racing in town. It's how I keep one step ahead of them, by keeping tabs on them best I can. Sometimes my Decepticon signal reader fritzes out... it was badly damaged before I salvaged it... The Autobot one works better but they and me have an agreement. So I ignore them mostly."

He laid back in the snow as he sighed, "Things are so simple on this planet. Find energon and survive."

Looking at the jet closer, Venture explained, "They've sent a drone to look for you during the day hours. I have a feeling that your desire to not follow Lord Megatron drives him to acquire you more."

Venture moved a bit closer to the other mech and laid back in the snow to. "Why just survive when you can live? I've read about so many interesting things to see and do on this planet. I'm not going to just survive on this planet."

Giving an engine rumble, Stormrunner answered, "I know Lazerbeak was out looking for me... annoying little parasite... he got way too close for comfort today. I nearly flooded my engine hiding from him."

He'd tilt his head before asking, "Tell me of the wonders you wish to enjoy. So I might open my optics to the world you see. The world you wish to live in to the fullest." He rolled to his side to look at the smaller mech.

Venture looked away from the Aurora and to Stormrunner instead. He'd sit up and begin to explain about the seven wonders of this world, along with all the different festival he'd wished to see and participate in. The architectural wonders of the East and the tropic in the south. The arid deserts and dense rain forests. "Pictures and text only take you so far. You only live when you're seeing it with your own optics, feeling it with your own servos and breathing it through your own vents."

Stormrunner chuckled and took in the words with a few nods before saying, "The humans get a little angry when you fly too close to their monuments." He also explained, "Flying low over the Amazon river is a thrill I would enjoy sharing with you."

Perking up, Venture asked, "You'd really take me one day? I would like that. The humans are possessive. They put meaning and value into things and hold it dear. We're really not that different from them."

Stormrunner answered, "I don't see why I couldn't fly you along the surface of the river, it was quite pretty. Perhaps I'll enjoy in more if I'm not being hounded by those purple toned pain in the necks Megatron seems to have an endless supply of. Vehicon drones have the worst timing in my humble opinion."

Giggling softly, Venture stated, "I'm not convincing you to join the Decepticons though logically it would end your endless pursuers. I'm Venture, by the way."

Stormrunner teased, "And hope Megatron's memory is faulty? That he might have forgotten the lucky shot I bounced off his left shoulder all those years ago... Naw I like the solo flight path. But I don't mind changing my path a little to spend time with a smart and beautiful mech like you."

Ventures optics widened in surprise at the mention of the shot at Megatron. And he'd flush a little at the compliment. "I-I think he's still going to remember that. You're too kind, Stormrunner."

Stormrunner calmly stated, "I'm not being kind. To flatter a bot is to be kind. It isn't flattery if it's the truth." He smiled in the way one does when they have the high ground in an intellectual argument. Then he laid back to stare at the stars.

Venture was actually out witted there. Stormrunner was right. Which was something not many bots could do when it came to his logic. Though that smile made him feel the tiniest little spark. Maybe Stormrunner could be someone who could keep up with him? A new friend earth.

The big jet closed his optics behind his visor then he purred out, "I wonder, what will happen to us? When the stars dim and even this new paradise grows cold. When the greatest of powers fight in the dirt for scraps. If all is dark where shall we find the light if not within our sparks."

Huffing softly, Stormrunner muttered, "Still needs work wouldn't you say? I'm no good at coming up with poems am I?"

Venture chuckled again and stated playfully, "It's very philosophical, for a warrior caste." Venture added, "But I like it. It rings truth without the crypticism usually entailed in certain poetic writings."

Then the big jet joked back, "Would you believe me if I told you my Sire was a little two wheeler scientist caste specializing in medical research?"

Shaking his helm, Venture countered, "Barely, though your intellectual processor proves otherwise. Your size is misleading when it comes to the contribution of materials."

Laughing softly, Stormrunner said, "Blame my carrier for my size. He's even bigger than me." He got up and shook the snow off as he said, "The street race should be finishing up soon... as much as I want to remain, I need to head back to base for recharge." He sent the smaller mech a tiny data packet with his private com channel. Stormrunner soothed, "If you want to spend time or need me for anything don't hesitate to give me a buzz, Venture."

The jet transformed and took flight... he danced in the air against the backdrop of the northern lights for a moment in an almost sparkling like glee before going farther north and disappearing in the night sky.

Venture nodded as he accepted the com link and download it. He stood as well and watched the jet transformed and take off into the night. He giggled at the silly flight along the Aurora.

Stormrunner.

The rogue bot that managed to make him accept the past he missed out on and excited him for a future on a new planet.


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2:

Soon enough, Knockout would be calling on the other line, "Hey, Venture? You there? You feeling any better? I hope you didn't wander off too far. The race is over it's time to head back to base before somebot gets angry with us."

Accessing the com connection to Knockout, Venture answered, "I'm here Knockout and I'm fine. Thank you." He thought about mentioning Stormrunner to Knockout though in the end he chose to not say a word.

Instead he simply asked, "I'm heading back into town as we speak, shall we regroup once again at the dealership?"

A soft chuckle echoed through the com and Knockout answered, "I'll meet you there. Soundwave is waiting to ground bridge us back to the Nemesis."

Nodding his helm, Venture stated, "Understood." Shutting the com channel, Venture hurriedly walked back to the road and transformed to his car form before speeding off towards the dealership.

The candy apple red Aston Martin was waiting for Venture in the dealership parking lot.

When he rolled in at the dealership, Venture transformed back mid drive gracefully taking a few steps to slow his momentum. He stated quickly, "Apologies Knockout."

Returning to bipedal mode himself, Knockout purred out, "No need to apologize, Venture. You had no way of knowing how long the race would take and you had a lot on your processor to work through. Breakdown wanted me to let you know he managed to pull a few strings and get you into the habitation bunk across from the medbay. Our bunk is off the back of the medbay so if you need anyone, at least you have someone classy nearby."

The racer was clearly a peacock type but at least he honestly meant well...

This poor youngster had no idea what he'd been tossed into... in the deep end no less.

It was time to sink or swim.

The ground bridge whirled to life and the two walked through to the command deck of the Nemesis. Giving Soundwave a wave, Knockout preened for a second causing the silent TIC to nod in acceptance before projecting on his visor /Winning: Good./

Venture gave the tiniest chuckle. For as flashy and vain Knockout was he truly had good intentions.

Knockout walked with Venture and showed him to the door of his new 'home'. It was a simple two room thing. The military grade berth against the wall with a simple terminal workstation and a door leading to a tiny wash rack. Nothing fancy in there but it was at least big enough to be functional.

Once Venture learned where his habitation room would be he'd feel definitely more comfortable. Knockout and Breakdown so far were the only two in the decepticon warship he was comfortable with. The sight of his room was less than he expected.

Giving a small frown, Venture muttered softly, "It's so simple."

Knockout sighed and explained, "Breakdown was lucky to get you this, at least it's not a berth in the communal bunk room. With the shared wash racks..."

Or the brig... but Knockout wasn't about to mention that.

Giving Venture a weak smile, Knockout stated, "I'll see what I can buy from the humans to make this bunk more comfortable for you, if you'd like."

Turning from the room to look up to Knockout, Venture quickly exclaimed, "No, please. I enjoy it, I do. You and Breakdown have already done so much for me. I'll make it my own in time."

Knockout rumbled his engine before saying, "The offer's there if you find you want something and find yourself unable to get it. I know you've been dropped into the deep end of a war you most likely don't even want to be in... someone has to look out for you and no one will do it as beautifully as I would."

Smiling, Venture chuckled softly before asking, "Thank you, Knockout. Oh, how was the outcome of your race?"

The racer answered, "The fleshies never stood a chance against me. I won with a dazzling performance."

Breakdown walked up and chuckled, "Of course you did, Knockout... now let's give our new friend some space."

Venture nodded and praised, "As expected from a most brilliant bot."

Not that Knockout needed any more ego boosting.

Venture gave a tiny wave of farewell to the other two bots and stepped into his room. Giving a small sigh, Venture was tempted to talk with Stormrunner again but in the end decided against it. Instead he moved over to his terminal and connected to the human's internet. Then he began to research more on these humans.


	3. Causing a Ruckus

Chapter 3:

For a week or more like two, Venture was left mostly to his own devices...

When Knockout wasn't asking him to help out in the medbay when he had too many wounded and not enough servos to work on them all at once.

The small bot was helpful when he was needed. If nothing else, spending time in the medbay with Knockout was definitely educational. He had learned more about battlefield repair in the past two weeks than he had ever learned in Academy.

Then one day a commotion filled the hallways of the warship. The drones were whispering about how big the prisoner was and how they didn't want guard duty for somebot that big... How did Commander Starscream catch that pain in the aft?

On the command deck, Starscream was bowing and preening as he spoke with a soft shriek, "Lord Megatron, I present the troublesome jet... although he refused to give me his designation." Stormrunner's frame appeared limp as if he had been knocked into stasis but his optics were open behind his visor taking in everything around him.

Screechy was going to get it when he got the smaller jet alone.

There was just the hint of a red and white glow at the base of the visor to even hint at the jet actually being awake and aware.

The whispers about a large jet captured would drew Venture from his habitation room. He was curious to know who this screeching bot was and why they were here. As Venture entered the command deck his optics found the form of the captured mech. He barely kept his gasp behind his lip plates.

Stormrunner?!

The smaller bot stepped forward from his less than visible spot during the commotion to look over Stormrunner better. It appeared that the bot was awake, good. Breathing a sigh of relief, Venture felt a little more at ease knowing his friend was not in stasis. Though how did he get caught? Venture tried to make his way over to Stormrunner. He might not be a medic though he's helped enough in the medical bay the past two weeks to know at least a thing or two.

Megatron arched an optics ridge before asking, "And how did you manage this feat of cunning Starscream? This jet has managed to give our forces the slip more times than I wish to count..."

Starscream would explain, "Well when I noticed our troops leaving for the day from one of the energon mines, I took a chance and sure enough the jet appeared. Then it was just a matter of hitting the right spot and down he went."

Stormrunner fumed silently. Fragging coward, hit him in the back of the helm.

Megatron lifted the jet's face by the chin before muttering, "Now where do I recognize you from..." Letting the jet go, Megatron stated, "Take our guest to the medbay... it is time we learned what tricks this rogue bot has tucked in his subspace."

Venture spoke up then in his quiet voice, "I shall do that for you Lord Megatron! I'll make sure that this rogue bot is secured and ready for Knockout." Maybe he can win some points with Megatron and maybe help Stormrunner out somehow.

Megatron pinned Venture with a dark look before asking, "Are you claiming Starscream is unable to escort his prize to the medbay?"

Starscream sneered, "Who are you?"

Stormrunner mentally hissed for Venture to shush and leave the dumb stunts to him. He has a plan honest!

He was just still working out the details.

Venture gulped before answering, "I was not trying to assume Starscream is incapable of escorting his prize. I had just thought that a returning Decepticon might wish to rest or relish in his victory."

Looking towards Starscream, Venture bowed politely and introduced himself with, "Science and medical bot Venture at your service."

When Starscream took a step towards Venture and reached out to touch Stormrunner gave a fake groan. The smaller jet turned to look at his prize that was 'waking up' in the two Vehicons' grasps. He muttered as if coming out of stasis, "Who was the yellow belly scraplet who cold cocked me in the back of the fragging helm? Primus, reminds me of Carrier's love taps."

He lifted his helm and snorted, "Oh... you finally managed it. How's it humming Lord Megadork?"

Megatron back handed the jet and demanded, "What is your designation and rank?!"

Venture moved to stand in between Stormrunner and Megatron. He tried to not sound like he was begging as he stated, "Please Lord Megatron. Violence won't get your answer. Let me bring him back to the medical bay and hack into his processor. It'll be much more effective on this warrior cast than beating him."

Stormrunner however clearly didn't get the message as he stood to his full height and lifted his arms. Shaking the vehicon drones off, He laughed before teasing, "This the best you got Lord Megatron? Drones, a washed up seeker who can't fight an honorable fight, and a cute little hacker? No wonder you're so hot after my aft."

Venture moved away from the two larger bots as the drones fell from Stormrunner's arms. The little bot whispered to himself, "Oh Primus, this isn't going how I wanted it."

Smirking, Stormrunner gave a flourished bow and stated, "My designation is the same as an honored ancestor and you should ask him... and my rank noneyabusiness."

Megatron was uninterested in attacking with Venture so close to the line of fire. While he had yet to fully decide on if he wanted that green frame in his quarters there was no benefit in getting one of his few science and medical bots injured.

Noticing the protective way the big construction bot moved, Stormrunner rumbled out, "I think I'll take your little hacker for myself..." However Breakdown moved faster than Stormrunner thought he would and his visor meet the business end of Breakdown's hammer.

Venture yelped as he scrambled back from the fight. His optics going wide as his friend's ever present visor cracked and chunk of the orange cyber-glass was knocked free.

The blow had taken a jagged triangle shaped chunk of his visor right over his right optics. The break in the visor revealed a main optic colored white and a secondary optic above it in decepticon red.

It was then Venture got his first glimpse of the optics that hid under that visor. He noticed that Stormrunner was blind in one of his optics. He was shocked though, did the big jet have two paired sets of optics?

The drones scattered as Stormrunner rolled after hitting his aft from the blow. Stormrunner made a break for it and once he was far enough from Venture he hit his thrusters hard. There was a static sound with the boom and several drones dropped as their systems twitched hard from the EMP burst that hit them.

Venture jumped at the sound of the EMP burst. He watched as the drones twitched from the temporary paralysis. Stormrunner has an EMP emitter? Built into his thrusters of all places?!

Knockout gave a shout as the jet blasted past, "HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!" Stormrunner shout over his shoulder, "Sorry sweet cakes, gotta jet!"

A few more crashes later a Vehicon came into the command deck and reported, "Lord Megatron... the jet has escaped the ship... the fliers are on his tail." Megatron stormed out while snarling, "Must I do everything myself around here?!"


	4. A Mega Tempertantrum

Chapter 4:

As Megatron turned to storm away, Venture squirmed slightly.

Damn it Stormrunner! The ship is going to be even worse now that you pissed off the tyrant!

He groaned and took the chance to get away from the large collection of bots. In his hurry though he crashed right into Knockout. Landing on his aft, Venture gasped out, "Ack!"

Looking up with wide optics, He stood up quickly before firing off, "Sorry Knockout!" Venture scurried away. There has to be a place on this ship where he could contact Stormrunner again!

Knockout finally had the lightbulb moment and he stated, "I thought he looked familiar." Breakdown walked up and asked, "Oh?" Giving a big smirk, Knockout answers, "I think that's ol Blitzkrieg's boy... Lunardive? Was that it." Breakdown laughed and shook his helm as he said, "Lunardive? It can't be... if it was he'd have stopped to kiss you servo even with the vehicons on his tail."

Rounding the next corner. Venture overheard the conversation while attempting to find a spot to hide and logged it for review later. He finally found a small supply closet and he quickly darted inside before calling Stormrunner.

On the other end of the com channel, Stormrunner's voice answered, "Storm here, hey Venture. How are you today? Sorry about that little show back there."

For once his voice was not soft, he was 'yelling', "YOU BIG STUPID LUG! What in Primus were you thinking?! Had you just kept your faceplate shut you would have escaped safely and NOT made the rest of us miserable because Lord Megatyrant gets to throw a tantrum!"

He gave a small breath before asking, "Where are you? Are you safe? Please be safe. You're the only friend I have..."

Stormrunner was silent for a moment before he purred out, "Missed you two, Venture. I'm... fine enough. I'll wait until I've got the cover of night to leave the rain forest, vehicons are such babies when it comes to rain."

Unnerved, Venture babbled in rapid fire, "Fine enough? What're your injuries? I can come help you. Maybe convince Soundwave to bridge me. You're taking a chance of rusting in the rain, find a cave and hide out there, I'll come find you."

Suddenly, Stormrunner shouted, "SCRAP!" Megatron's voice echoed in the open ended com channel, "There you are... you misbehaving mechling. Now I will have your designation or I'll finish ripping that wing from your frame."

There was the sounds of fighting and Stormrunner finally spat out, "It's Stormrunner!"

Venture gave a gasp as he heard Megatron on the other end of the com. No!

He pleaded, "Storm please get out of there. Find somewhere and hide. I'm coming!" Storming out of the storage closet, Venture bolted for the bridge room.

Stormrunner shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE! DOING STUPIDS IS MY TRICK!" He looked up at an amused Megatron and muttered, "Scrap..." Megatron smirked and licked his lip plates as he rumbled out, "You look good on your aft."

On the command deck though Soundwave was sending a message to Lord Megatron... apparently, the Autobots were in the middle of hitting one of their energon mines.

Venture arrived on the command deck just as he would once again hear the voice of Megatron on Stormrunner's com. Scrap! He saw Soundwave there and approached the silent bot. He noticed what the bigger bot was working on and figured out a plan quickly.

Getting Soundwave's attention quickly, Venture offered, "I can deliver that message for you, Soundwave. I'd just need a bridge down there. You know Lord Megatron would want to hear about this in person."

Soundwave just gave Venture a blank 'look'. Megatron's voice came through the terminal's speakers, "Soundwave, I leave this mechling to you..." Soundwave just pointed at the door to the command deck as he loomed over Venture.

Finally a fragging opening, Stormrunner lifted his heels and let loose with the strongest EMP he could muster as he crashed into one of the big trees and he slide up the trunk as he managed to get airborne.

He took off towards Nevada...

Frag he was going to owe Ratchet big for this one.

Venture hid his despair and would give a hesitant noise before he turned and left to the sound of crashing and blasts. Once a good distance away he asked, "Storm?"

Stormrunner muttered, "Oh frag... frag that one hurt. I'm gonna owe Ratchet half my spark for this one..."

Venture sighed in relief, "Oh thank Primus you're still online." Then he half-snapped, "What made you say those things to Megatron on this airship?"

A soft self-abusive chuckle filled the com and Stormrunner answered, "I didn't like how he looked at you…..like all your value was just as a cheap piece of aft... and shrieky reaching for you just pissed me off."

Venture responded grumpily. "It's true Megatron gaze makes me uncomfortable, though I had the situation under control. My plan would have had you escaping with minimal harm..." Venture sighed and shook his head as he said, "Thank you though for protecting me...Where are you heading now?"

Stormrunner chuckled and asked, "What? Have the vehicons drag me to the medbay and force me to deck you and escape by overpowering you? Not happening. I was made to take a beating. That's all warrior castes are good for right?"

Venture grumbled, "You know I didn't mean it like that and I'm not made from aluminum."

Sighing, Stormrunner muttered, "I'll get myself to the desert in the USA and make a com call to a 'not friend'... I'll owe him a big favor for the repairs but he's the best medic on this planet."

Venture asked,"If he is not your friend then acquaintance is the correct term...when will I see you again?" Concern and need filling his voice. Wait, where did that come from?

Stormrunner answered, "When the old war wrench lets me go... I'll be waiting at our spot watching lights dance every night until you find a way to get away from the warship."

Before disconnecting the com channel, Venture said, "I won't keep you waiting long, I promise. Storm...be safe...I'll try and check in on you soon." He returned to the medical bay and give a small sigh of exhaustion. Damn it Stormrunner why do you make it hard for him? Why are you the one bot getting into his processor?

Knockout twisted to look into those downcast optics and asked, "Now what has you so down in the muck? Breakdown's getting us our energon rations and we were wondering where you wondered off to? Are you okay? That rude jet didn't hurt you did he?"

Looking up to the bot, Venture answered, "No, I'm fine Knockout. He did not harm to me..." He chewed on his bottom lip plate for a moment before asking, "Can I tell you something that has to stay in this medbay?" The whole you can keep a secret, right?

Knockout answered, "If you need it to stay a complete secret then let's wait until we go racing tonight... You never know where Soundwave's cameras are hidden."

Breakdown came in with three cubes of energon and said, "The drones even swear they're hidden in the wash racks." He offered up a cube to Venture before saying, "Sorry I let that big jet talk about you like that... I was kinda shocked he had the bearings to ask Lord Megatron how's it humming..."

Knockout nearly spat out the mouthful he had just drank before gasping out, "That jet did what?" Breakdown laughed and answered, "He had the ball bearings to ask 'How is it humming, Megadork' and also implied that he was going to take Venture."

Venture chuckled and took a moment to explain, "Breakdown defended me from being taken hostage...but...I don't think he would have hurt me."

Breakdown put the cube firmly in Venture's servo and firmly grumbled, "Refuel, fry your processor overthinking it when you're done." Knockout answered, "If it was who I think it was... hurting you would be the last thing on his processors... getting you into his berth on your aft would interest him a lot more. He's a bit of a pleasure drone..."

Snickering, Breakdown countered, "You weren't complaining the last time we met Lunardive."

Venture looked at the energon in his servo for a moment before drinking only to then chug it down. He'd forgotten how hungry he was.

Venture popped off, "His name is Storm...runner, Stormrunner." Then promptly faceservoed. Way to make it sound like you know the guy on a personal level.

The two looked at him and the question was in their optics... Where did you learn that?

Knockout finished his energon and Breakdown was right behind him...


End file.
